L'erreur administrative
by yuki-mini-punck
Summary: Comment?Cela paraissait inimaginable à Minerva McGonagall que l'on puisse oublié une élève durant 2 ans!La rentré 2019 fut plutôt agité pour Héloïse qui découvrit l'amour et l'amitié comme on sait le faire dans le monde des sorciers...avec 2 ans de retard


Chapitre 1

Bonjours tout le monde !

Voici une nouvelle Fic d'Harry Potter

Je vous préviens le début risque d'être un peu long mais il faut bien que je mette l'histoire en route !Bien bonne lecture à tous et surtout soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première fiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter… 

Chapitre 1

_« Il me semble, bercé par ce choc monotone,_

_Qu'on cloue en grande hâte un cercueil quelque part._

_Pour qui ?C'était hier l'été, voici l'automne !_

_Ce bruit mystérieux sonne comme un départ. »_

Extrait de « chant d'automne » Les fleurs du mal

Charles Baudelaire

Six heure, le réveil sonnait dans la maison Parker où plutôt dans la chambre d'Héloïse. Dehors, la nuit n'avait pas retiré sont lourd rideau opaque. La pleine lune éclairait les chat errant de ce petit village breton. Un chausson vient percuter le pauvre réveil qui n'avait rien demandé lui et continuait à chanter à tue-tête. Elle fini par se lever en traînant les pattes, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle se prend les pieds dans son jeans qu'elle avait abandonné là la veille. En tombant, elle se cogna contre son étagère de livre puis fini sa chute la joue écrasé contre le sol. Elle se releva après avoir massé ses membres endoloris et réussi finalement à trouver la lumière en cherchant à tâtons.Décidément, aujourd'hui ça commence mal ! Elle manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant le reflet que lui renvoyait gentiment le grand miroir aux contour bois peint dans les tons pastel accroché au mur : le visage pâle et les yeux rouges du réveil, c'était sans compter ses valises sous les yeux et ses cheveux ébouriffé… Elle s'examina de plus près… Une silhouette, pas banale : petite (voir très petite), fine, avec malgré tout les hanches bien marquée et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser une poitrine qui ne laissait pas à désirer… Elle se retourna et étouffa un cri en voyant l'heure sur son réveil tracé en chiffres verts fluorescents. La jeune fille sauta dans ses vêtement et descendit prendre un paquet de gâteaux, le four dans son sac et part en terrain hostile : la salle de bain ! Le plus dur, comme d'habitude, fut de faire tenir ses cheveux revêche dans le bon sens, tout en donnant un équilibre entre la crinière et les cheveux tout raplapla … A peu près satisfaite notre blondinette attrape en vole sa veste noire et son sac et cour en direction de l'arrêt de bus Arg, le con je suis sure qu'il m'a vu ! En effet, le car filait droit sur fougère …Elle fit une tentative d'autostop mais fini par s'asseoir et consommer son petit déjeuner improvisé en attendant le suivant.

Dur journée, elle fut à marquer en rouge si ce n'est en noir… En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, elle fut l'heureuse propriétaire d'une belle liste de problèmes et de malchances : -Se casser la figure au petit matin

-Louper son car

-Etre en retard en cour donc.

-Etre larguée par son copain

-Une engueulade avec ses parents pour avoir loupé son car.

Elle monte dans sa chambre et haïe ses parents, le car, et son ex de tout son cœur. Elle les voyait mort et enterré … Un bruit, un bruit de verre brisé, à l'opposé de sa chambre : le cadre où reposait la photo de son ex avait littéralement explosé…Elle s'approche, incrédule, prend les morceaux de verres entre ses doigts, puis d'un air indifférant poussa tous les résidus dans la poubelle. « Tant mieux! »

Une fois couché, elle avait beau se dire que c'était le simple fruit de hasard, cela la travaillait bien plus qu'elle ne le voudrait… Ce n'était pas, en effet, la première fois que ce genre d'incident arrivaient … La dernière fois, c'était il y avait à peu près deux mois où son petit frère l'avait poussée à bout de nerf avec son ballon de foot tout neuf. Celui-ci éclata sans aucune raison apparente... (Le ballon, hein!) Elle s'endors, les pensés tourmentées.

Six heure, le réveil sonne dans la maison Parker ou plutôt dans la chambre d'Héloïse. Le pauvre réveil maltraité se prend cette fois-ci un bouquin dans la tronche… solide le gaillard, deux ans qu'il supporte les coups tous les matins ou presque et il résiste encore … Au plus grand malheur de notre marmotte. Elle eu cette fois son car sans trop courir. En cette fin d'année elle devenait plus régulière mais ce n'était à cause du levé, elle traînait toujours autant dans son lit, non, c'est qu'elle loupe l'étape petit déjeuner et prend à la place un chocolat tous les matins chez « cofecup » auprès du collège où Lucille la rejoignait chaque fois. Bien enfoncé dans le fauteuil, une tasse à moitié vide devant-elle, ses pensés s'envolaient bien haut, bien loin. Elle réfléchissait plus à l'incident . Plus rien, depuis cinq mois, plus rien d'étrange. Alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Lucille débarqua en riant de la voir si absorbée…

« Alors, tu rêves à ton prince charmant ? »

-La rêveuse, pris sur le faite, sursaute, regarde sa montre et lui sourit après lui avoir fait la bise.

« T'es en avance dis-moi!

-Ouai c'est ma mère qui nous a emmené, ça ne répond pas à ma question !

-Tu veux parler de qui ?

-Fais pas l'innocente ! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser !

-T'hallucines ma vieille…

-Tu pourrais me le dire quand même !

-Bon ok, ok boude pas ! C'est un ami à Tibault.

-Lequel ?

-Ton mec !

-Qui ça ? »

-A la vue de la mine désespérée que son ami tirai son esprit fit tilt !

« Ah oui !! Celui là !

-Oui bref, il s'appelle Axel.

-ah oui ! Axel ! … et ?

-Tu me désespères…

-Tu me… Attend t'as dit quoi là ?

-Rien allez viens il est l'heur !

-Mais je veux la suite ! Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee !!

-Nan, c'est mort c'est pas pour les gamine comme toi ! »

Lucille suis son amie mine boudeuse après que celle-ci eu payé son chocolat. Ses cheveux, contrairement à ceux de son ami qui les partait lisses et jusqu'au milieu du dos (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas c'est celui d'Héloïse ), n'effleurent que ses épaules et boucle de manière inconsidéré…(et là c'est les cheveux de Lucille) Toutes de deux blonde, mais à la blondeur d'Héloïse s'ajoutaient des reflet cuivré naturels. Une fois dans la rue, Héloïse se retourna et la prit par le bras un grand sourire aux lèvres et commença à la tirer en courant vers le collège. C'était ça en même temps être l'amie d'Héloïse, accepter sa spontanéité sans même plus se surprendre. Elles couraient ainsi sans s'arrêter jusqu'au collège quand Héloïse crut rêver : Thibault dans les bras d'une pouf qui n'avait rien du naturel de Lucille. Elle fit en sorte que celle-ci ne vit rien et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, au forum. Lucille la regarda d'un air interrogateur :

« Ca va ? Tu ai livide… T'as vu un fantôme ?

-Attends moi là, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose…

-Je t'accompagne !

-Nan, reste j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Promis… »

Elle sourit et Lucille peu convaincu la laisse aller. Elle se dirige vers la grille du collège. Il y était toujours, et en pleine exploration buccal en plus ! Elle s'adosse au portail, la fureur brille dans ses yeux presque noirs…

« Ca va Thibault ? Tu passe du bon temps ? »

Il se retourne surpris et embarrassé, inévitablement pris la main dans le sac ou plutôt la langue dans la bouche …

« Je peux tout t'expliquer !

-Ah ! Je l'attendait celle là ! Vas-y je voudrais bien voir ça !

-Hummm ….

-Je sais attend … c'est une cousine … éloignée que tu retrouve affectueusement … après une longue absence !

-Exactement ! C'est ça…

-ET TU TE FOUS DE MOI PAR-DESSUS LE MARCHE !! »

La prétendu cousine commençait à filer à l'anglaise …

« Et toi la pouf tu reste aussi !

-Nan mais comment elle me parle celle-là ?!

-Je te parle comme je l'entends OK ? »

Puis elle leva la main d'un geste instinctif et un fin filet bleu srti de sa main pour détruire le cyclomoteur du garçon et et briser les lampadaire autour. Tous s'arrêta lorsque qu'Héloïse baissa la main … Les autres la regardèrent, effrayés et la bouche totalement ouverte. Elle dit d'une voie calme et clair :

« Je te tuerai si tu la blesse à nouveaux ! Je tuerai tous ceux qui la blesseront ! Alors tu vas aller t'expliquer MAINTENANT ou je t'y emmène un coup de pied au derrière ! »

Elle prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire… Ce qui admettons-le était loin d'être réaliste … Elle prit peur devant les regards insistants des personnes environnantes qui avaient vus la scène et s'enfuie.

Elle retourne près de Lucille et en tant qu'excellente comédienne elle lui fit croire à quelques excuse sordides … La scènes suivante ce passa d'une rapidité étonnante, Thibault débarquait, penaud suivit de ses quelques acolytes et se posta devant Lucille et puis une claque puis une deuxième … Héloïse en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux bien placé …

Elle prend Lucille dans ses bras et l'emmène vers les escaliers du fond. Les pleurs de la jeune cocufiée était infatigables et Héloïse ne sachant trop comment la consoler et tarir les flot de larmes avant que le couloir ne devienne une pataugeoire ou une piscine à long terme, lui essuyait les larmes une à une …

« Tu le savais !

-Hein ? »

Evidement elle avait compris …

«Tu l'as su en arrivant tout à l'heur …

-Oui c'est vrai…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Comprends moi … J'avais peur que tu fasse une scène de ménage et que tu te rendes ridicule … »

Elle la regarde, les yeux ronds comme si elle avait sorti la pire bourde de sa vie …

« Je veux dire … On l'as bien ridiculisée la non ?

-Et quand t'es parti, t'es allée le voir …

-Tu sais que tu devrais faire détective toi ? »

Elle souriait pour la première fois …

« Et … »

Elle lui coupa la parole.

« Et j'ai su être persuasive . »

Lucille comprit qu'il n'était pas la peine d'insister.

C'est les yeux bouffi et les mouchoir plein les poches que Lucille rentra accompagné d'Héloïse en cour de Français. Et les langues allaient bon train.

« C'est une sorcière celle-là, ou un monstre alors …

-Pff, t'es bête, ça n'existe que dans les comptes de fée ces trucs là !

-Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu faire! »

L'autre donna un coup de coude à son interlocuteur en réalisant qu'elle les écoutait. Celui-ci devint rouge et la peur crispa ses mâchoires. La rumeur se glissa plus vite que de raison dans les moindre recoins du collège. Même certaine amie s'éloignèrent d'elle. Lucille resta sans poser de question, et envoyait paître tous les curieux mal poli, qui s'en venait poser des questions déplacé. Dans sa classe, elle pouvait compter les lèches bottes par dizaine ceux qui voulait ce trouver dans les bonne grâce de la demoiselle au cas ou une autre crise surviendrai et ne voulait pas attirer ses foudres… Dès qu'elle passait quelque part, on se taisait… Elle les ignorait et s'efforçait de gagner son calme. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, l'année prochaine plus personne ne s'en souviendra espérait-elle … Axel avait cassé et elle en souffrait … Il avait tenté lui aussi d'ignorer les chuchotements derrière son dos mais fut vaincu par la pression qui pesait sur lui et abandonna la résistance … Le fait pris des proportion inimaginable… Elle avait franchi le portail du collège et s'étendait sur fougère… On entendait parler un peu partout d'une fille sorcière ou monstre qui décapitait ses ennemis …

Un mois, en un mois seulement, sa vie devint un cauchemar… Allongée sur son lit, les bras derrière la nuque, elle pensait, pleurait silencieusement. Ses notes, déjà excellente, touchaient le plafond. Elève précoce à l'origine et surdoué elle avait sauté deux classes et se trouvait en fin de troisième à l'âge de treize ans ayant sauté deux classes… Elle n'avait jamais eu de discrimination par rapport à son âge, au contraire les gens ne soupçonnaient jamais cet âge tardif tant elle était mature du haut de ses treize années. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très surpris de l'apprendre. Jamais elle n'avait été mise à l'écart alors ce brusque retournement de situation la blessait durement. Elle s'endormi, les tempes humides et rêva de sorcière, horrible comme tout, avec de verrues qui essayaient de la saisir par les cheveux , elle avait beau hurler, rein y faisait… Le lendemain ce fut sa mère qui la réveilla, il n'y avait pas cour aujourd'hui, samedi. Il était onze heure et demi, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit prendre un tout petit déjeuner avant le vrai déjeuner. Elle était morose, sachant qu'il lui restait une semaine d'enfer avant les grandes vacances, son petit frère, Raphaël, lui tapait déjà sur le système… Elle monta dans sa chambre et se remit à lire Les désastreuse aventures des orphelins Baudelaire. Lorsqu'elle lisait, elle ne voyait pas le passé et s'en imprégnait tant et si bien qu'elle en oubliait le monde qui l'entoure et y consacrait toutes entière ses pensées…. Le temps passa …

« Bon tu vas descendre manger oui ou merde ? »

Son grand frère lui tourna les talons la laissant la abasourdi d'un réveil si soudain, comme si on l'avait arraché à brusquement d'un autre monde.. A table sa mère lui glissa une lettre sur son assiette. Elle était étrangement vieille, une belle écriture calligraphiée à l'encre de chine s'étalait gracieusement sur le papier jauni. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et lu son contenu . Celle-ci était composée en Anglais.

« Chère Mss Parker,

Je suis bien désolé de vous apprendre qu'une erreur, aussi terrible soit-elle, du ministère de la magie vous oublia à la rentré 2017-2018 de la grande école d'apprentissage de la magie : Poudlard dont je suis la présente directrice. Vous avez pour ainsi dire loupé deux année scolaire dans notre établissement mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous arrangerons pour que tout ce retard soit rattraper au cour de l'année prochaine. Je vous renseignerait plus sur les détails quand le moment sera venu. Je suis regrettablement désolé de cette erreur d'administration.

Avec mes salutations les plus distingué.

Minerva McGonagall »

Si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût

Elle déchira la lettre et la mis à la poubelle. Cela devenait du n'importe quoi ce délire… Elle mangea silencieusement, ses parents et ses frères faisaient tant de bruit à eux quatre qu'il ne s'aperçurent même pas du mutisme de la jeune demoiselle… Elle débarrassa et s'en fut monter travailler dans sa chambre … Les jours passèrent et les lettres arrivèrent toujours chacune demandant de prendre au sérieux la précédante et me donnant un peu plus chaque fois de détailles sur ce monde imaginaire… Si séduisant… Il aurait apporté une réponse à tous ses « incidents » étrange qu'elle provoquait…


End file.
